


A Kiss for Luck

by PrincessDianaArtemis



Series: OTP-Tober [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Carnaval, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Lance is a sweetheart, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Parades, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shy Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis
Summary: While on a party planet, Lance sets out to make Keith have a good time and experience something he missed out on as a child - they get a little more than they expected when the locals jump to conclusions.
Relationships: Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: OTP-Tober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	A Kiss for Luck

The current planet that they were visiting had no interest in joining any alliance, just interested in playing and celebrating the arrival of the lions to their lives. Their chancellor welcomed them with a loud symphony and a parade to announce their glory to the rest of the town.

Allura, still pressing for them to take the threat of the Galra seriously, enlisted Shiro to come along with her - Pidge and Hunk had been enthralled by the confetti cannon that the parade-goers were using and went off in their own direction to investigate.

Which left Keith attached to a curious Lance who wanted to investigate every crook and cranny of the fun planet.

“I know you’re not up for this fun stuff,” said Lance. “But Allura said no going off by ourselves and - I  _ might’ve _ seen some nice weapons around at some of the stores.”

Keith pouted but waved Lance forward, absolutely not feeling his stomach flip at the bright smile that the Blue Paladin shot him.

“This is just like the Carnavales back at home - I mean, they were just knock-offs of other countries but they were still fun and bright and - feels a lot like home,” Lance said, scooping up the flower petals the natives had thrown at the feet of the parade and handing some to Keith.

“I - I’ve never been to a parade - well, there was one that my dad took me to when I was really young,” said Keith, stopping when the big, blue eyes of Lance. “What?”

Lance’s smile widened and he tugged on Keith’s wrist, “Then we’re gonna see how similar these are to human parades. We gotta get some laughter out of you, Mullet.”

With Lance’s voice filling in the silence between them, the two young men walked along the celebrating locals in search of fun and a smile out of Keith.

-

Keith huffed, arms crossed and a tiny pout starting to curl his mouth as he watched Lance regaling the locals with stories of their adventures. It wasn’t the stories or the throng that bothered him, it was just the string of giggles from the younger females of the crowd that were grating on his nerves.

Not that Lance was noticing, he was being cooed at by the motherly group of women that had surrounded them in the first place and he preened under their attention and the little treats they handed to him.

Lance’s eyes slid over and found Keith, lighting up and turning to the older women around him, “But you know who’s a real hero and has  _ never _ experienced such a fun celebration? My good friend Keith, there.”

The women turned their attention, and affection, towards Keith and offering some of the treats in on their plates. From around them, he could see how the giggling crowd closed around Lance and, blushing, he waved them away, turning around to shine his smile back towards Keith and his own crowd.  But his attention was quickly distracted by the cooing over him, the food being offered to him, and the matronly comments about his thinness, his hair, his ‘sweet face’ that brought a little smile onto Keith’s face.

Behind the crowd, Lance gave a victorious smile and laughed, eyes crinkling with the joy.

“Oh,” one of the ladies said, catching a glimpse of the soft smile that had settled onto Lance’s face as the adoration continued. “I hope we didn’t interrupt your date. I know that you guys must not get a lot of time together, what with saving the day and all.”

Silence fell over all of them, then the clucking of motherly worry started over as Lance was dragged into the circle and pressed tight against Keith’s side. They blushed as the women ushered them forward and pointed out each location that would be perfect for a ‘sweet couple’ like them.

“To be young and in love,” another one cooed, clapping her hands. “Come ladies, let’s leave them to their own devices. They must be around for a good time together and we are in their way.”

So the crowd dispersed with little waves over their shoulder and Keith and Lance found themselves lurching away from each other.

“We’re not speaking about this.”

“Definitely not.”

-

Unfortunately for the pair, the word had gotten around about the Paladin couple making their rounds through town and everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of them. They offered them treats and little gifts that they announced would be with them for as long as they were together.

“I feel kinda bad,” said Lance, juggling the vase of interesting flowers they’d been given. “Feels like we’re lying to them.”

Keith ducked his head to hide the rising red, “Not our fault that they jumped to a weird conclusion. Just - do what you came to do which is to enjoy.”

“ _ And _ to show you a good time,” said Lance, smiling through the flowers. “Have you had a  _ little  _ fun?”

“Well, it was fun until they started talking about the whole -  _ love _ thing.”

Lance laughed, “It’s just ‘cause we make a beautiful couple, doll.”

Keith rolled his eyes and turned to make a comment, but one of the sneaking watchers had overheard Lance and came slithering out of their hidey-hole.

“Oh, you lovely beings,” the younger woman said, starry eyed. “I know what would make this a wonderful day out for the two of you.”

“Not another gift,” groaned Lance, but the woman didn’t pay them any mind as she led them through the mulling crowd and to a gold-trimmed shop.

The gifts were tucked away as Lance and Keith were brought before a gauzy curtain and the woman smiled as she linked their hands together. 

“Our tradition says that anyone that kisses before our priestess will be victorious and happy in their endeavors,” the woman said, beaming. “Young Paladins, this would be so helpful to you in your fight against the Galra.”

A blush highlighted their cheekbones as they shared a glance, then looked away.

“I - I don’t know about that - ”

“Public displays aren’t really my forte - ”

Her smile, if possible, brightened, “Of course. Privacy. You’re shy; I get that. I will leave and close the curtain behind me. I will come back in a minute to fetch you.”

With another gauzy curtain pulled behind her as she exited, the two of them found themselves in the drowning silence. 

“Erm, you don’t think she’s  _ looking _ , do you?” asked Lance. “I mean, I don’t want to make you more uncomfortable than you are and - ”

Lance was shut up by the quick press of soft lips pressing against his and then pulling away. Keith’s face was bright red and he chewed on his bottom lip nervously. 

“She, erm, she was looking over here - I didn’t want her to suspect - ”

Lance leant back in and cupped his chin, giving him another peck, longer than the first, then a sweep of his thumb over the pinked cheekbone. When Keith glanced over to him, the quirk of a smile spread across Lance’s face.

“Just - wanted to make sure it’s a real kiss. Might not work otherwise.”

“R - right.”

The curtain rippled as the woman returned and they jumped away from each other, “Young Paladins, your yellow and green friends are looking for you. I hope your future is as happy and victorious as you deserve. Don’t forget your presents.”

“We’re not gonna mention this to anyone, are we?”

“Absolutely not,” said Lance, blushing. “If anyone asks about the presents, we got them for being Voltron heroes.”

“Right,” Keith agreed, keeping his eyes trained on the back of Lance’s head.

Pidge and Hunk were waiting for them along the street, the smallest paladin on the back of the larger as they greeted the pair with a smile and suspicious look.

“Where were you two?" asked Hunk. 

"And where’d you get all this stuff?” Pidge added eyeing the goodies.

Lance launched into an exaggerated tale of their exploration of the town and led them back towards the lions as Keith followed, fingers brushing his lips and processed what happened.

_ That was my first kiss _ .


End file.
